


Late Night Love Songs

by laurensdirection



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensdirection/pseuds/laurensdirection
Summary: What happens when Kihyun convinces Minhyuk to go to karaoke when they’re finally back in Seoul? Jooheon and Hoseok eventually show up, shots of soju, a group dance to Love Shot, crying during a Disney song, and there might be a drunken confession. KIHO pairing + Minhyuk and Jooheon for the shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: LATE NIGHT LOVE SONGS**

The sky is an inky blue-black when Kihyun finally arrived back at the dorm. With a hand grasping his chest, he slowed his steps to a walk after finishing a 6-mile run. His heartbeat had slowed but still had yet to return to it’s normal rhythm. He felt wetness soak up his white Nike shirt and matching shorts. Drops of sweat dripped from his temples and pooled at the back of his neck. With deep gulps of air, he sucked it greedily into his lungs and released it back out in heavy waves. The coolness that seeped from the night soothed his heated skin. 

It had felt good, really damn good, to exercise outside for once. For the last few months they’d been on the road touring and going country to country. It was a steady, stressful pace. Most workouts were completed in high-end hotel rooms after early morning alarms. Now back at home, even for just a few days, he’d taken his freedom and ran with it. 

Plus, Kihyun really needed to clear his head. 

Standing outside the door Kihyun paused and pulled a sweaty baseball cap off his head. Dark black hair flew in every direction. Clutching the cap in his hand he looked down to see that it was covered in sweat. He’d stolen it earlier from Hoseok’s room while he was out. Now he wasn’t sure if he could give it back. _ It’s mine now I guess! _

Hoseok had stolen his fair share of clothes and accessories from all the members over the years. Kihyun decided to tease him about it. Above him was a brightly lit sconce hung on the brick exterior to their home. Another one just like it mirrored on the other side of the front door. It was just enough lighting to complete the perfect selfie. 

He stood directly beneath it and slicked back his hair with his palm and put the hat back on, securing it into place. Damp strands of hair curled beneath the edge of the hat and twisted at the nape of his neck. Standing with his legs apart Kihyun threw up a peace sign with his fingers, smiling widely. His eyes sparkled under the lamplight. He snapped more photos in different poses making sure to show off the hat he stole. Hoseok would know right away. 

Once he was done, he took a minute to scroll through and settle on his favorite one. One turned into three and before he thought twice about it Kihyun sent them in their own private message far away from the group chat between all the members.

KIHYUNNIE 8:49 PM: [pic]  
KIHYUNNIE 8:49 PM: [pic]  
KIHYUNNIE 8:49 PM: [pic]  
KIHYUNNIE 8:49 PM: i stole it and i am keeping it!   
KIHYUNNIE 8:50 PM: looks better on me anyway  
KIHYUNNIE 8:50 PM: so i’m doing you a favor, hyung!  
KIHYUNNIE 8:50 PM: thanks!!!!

He couldn’t wait to see what Hoseok’s response was. Kihyun pocketed the phone into the baggy, black shorts and punched in the security code for their main door. Inside the space he nearly tripped over several pairs of shoes that didn’t belong to him. Internally groaning, he ignored the clutter at the entryway and padded into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. 

The first floor seemed entirely empty apart from several suitcases laying about and enormous piles of laundry. He knew from earlier texts that Hyungwon ran off to see his parents for dinner and Shownu wanted to go for a swim and relax at the sauna. Changkyun was at his studio or somewhere else missing in action. He liked to keep his personal schedule just that, _ personal_. Kihyun figured Hoseok was at the gym or working on some project. He thought about Minhyuk’s whereabouts at the exact moment the member loudly traipsed down the stairs. 

Kihyun’s eyes went wide as he took in the dark yellow crop top, blue short shorts and the knee-high socks his friend wore. The look was completed by a headband wrapped tightly around his forehead. Minhyuk’s fluffy blonde hair poked out the top in all directions. 

“Kihyunnie! Finally.” Minhyuk said strolling into the kitchen after him. 

“What?” he asked, turning away from Minhyuk to fill a clear glass with tap water. In seconds he gulped half of it down. Down his back and in the dip of his neck sweat clung to him like a second skin. He really needed to peel himself out of these clothes. 

“Did you even read the groupchat?” Minhyuk clicked his tongue. “I want to go play. I’m bored,” he admitted, leaning forward and fanning his body over the messy kitchen island. It was full of old take out containers and mailers they would never read. Shownu and Jooheon did like to keep the restaurant advertisements and menus so they could try new places. 

“Isn’t anyone else around? I need to shower,” Kihyun rolled his eyes and walked towards his room. At the threshold he flicked on the light inside. 

Minhyuk followed behind him, pulling at his arm. “Kihyunssi! No one else is home.” 

“What makes you think I’m not busy?” He watched Minhyuk tug at his arm even more, his long, slender fingers curled around his slim wrist. It was endearing and annoying at the same time. 

“I know you. You’re planning on watching Netflix and going to bed early!” Minkyuk whined and Kihyun’s face turned sour. Both eyebrows rose in irritation. He didn’t have to say it like_ that_. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Kihyun tugged his arm away. His tone came out sharper than he intended. Minhyuk’s grip was strong but he let go after seeing Kihyun’s reaction. 

“It’s boring! Let’s go do something. Please, please?” Minhyuk said in an effort to persuade. His lips pointed down in a pout. 

“So what? I really need a shower.” Kihyun pushed past him again and strolled towards the bathroom. Along the way he carefully peeled the shirt off his slick skin and tugged it over his head. He held it in one hand and gripped the doorframe with the other, “Go play video games or watch an anime.” 

“I tried!” Minhyuk sighed loudly and plopped down on a chair in the living room. Both pale spindly legs lifted off the floor and plopped down over the arm of the chair. The rest of his body shifted to sit sideways in what looked like a cramped position. 

Kihyun noticed the dark and light blue check pattern on the knee-high socks and the light pink accent color throughout. He held in a laugh, knowing the entire outfit was _ so _ Lee Minhyuk, all the way down to his feet. 

“We’re finally home and I just want to go out! I want to do something. I can sleep when I’m dead,” he added dramatically, flailing his arms in the air. They fell back down and covered his face. 

“I still need to shower,” Kihyun reminded him. He shuffled back into the bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror over the sink. His chest was flushed but looked well defined. Both nipples were pink against his pale skin. He rubbed a hand along the warm skin at his side and along his small softly defined abs when he heard Minhyuk chirp back up. 

“Shower! Then we can go to an escape room or see a movie, or.. whatever you want to do!” Minhyuk blurted out. He was desperate if was letting Kihyun pick. They almost never agreed on what should be defined as “fun.” 

There had been an activity that Kihyun wanted to do for awhile but didn’t think any of the members would go with him. This was the perfect chance. There was no hesitation in his voice when he yelled “karaoke!” across the room.

Kihyun caught Minhyuk’s wide smile, followed by a loud “deal!” in response. 

They both chuckled at each other before Kihyun shut the bathroom door. While he waited for the water to warm up his thoughts quickly ran through all the songs that he wanted to sing. He loved ballads and slow songs just as much as girl group pop songs. There were so many new boy group songs that he didn’t know all the words or choreo yet. He could sing in English well too, especially since he’d been listening to a lot of American songs lately. 

But tonight would be different. Usually he had to sing exact chords, change his range and use different pitches, sing falsetto or harmonize with other members. This time he just wanted to be like everyone else his age and drink while singing loudly with his friends. 

After thoroughly washing and doing his skincare routine Kihyun lounged back on his bed in tight, black worn skinny jeans, a plain shirt, and his standard silver hoop earrings. He wanted to change his top but he didn’t know what to wear. Did he try to dress up? Or wear layers? What if he got too hot while drinking? Would he be comfortable singing? 

Instead of being decisive, he took a few minutes to scroll through his phone and catch up on the group chat which admittedly was Minhyuk talking to himself. Hoseok had yet to respond to his selfies from earlier and Kihyun tried not to think any more into it. 

It’s not like Hoseok was ignoring him._ Right? _ He was just busy. 

Kihyun vowed to try again with a more straightforward approach. Angling his phone just right, he took several photos of himself laying in bed. He angled his neck into different poses, showcasing his collarbones and the sharp line of his jaw. In the end, he couldn’t choose which one was his favorite so he sent three. Again. 

The first one was simple and cute and he showed off his signature, easy smile. The next included pouty lips and teased the top of his toned chest. The third was his lethal look, lips slightly parted as if he was just about to gasp. His eyes darkened as if he had a secret to tell. The other members may have made fun of him for this particular pose, but it usually achieved its desired effect. 

Kihyun had no idea what Hoseok was doing that stopped him from checking his phone but he hoped these pictures would change his mind. 

_ Unless he was being too obvious? Maybe six selfies was a bit.. much. _

Their relationship had slowly changed over time and lately it tested Kihyun in all the best and worst ways. In the back of his mind there was something new there, pushing him, teasing him. At first it was just certain thoughts about Hoseok, the kind that started happening more than usual. Then those thoughts clouded his mind and judgment almost everyday. 

Thoughts about how funny he was or how kind he was to others. Thoughts about how hard he worked at dancing and singing and producing their music even when they were busy on tour and endless schedules. Then things shifted in a new direction and he had thoughts about the way his voice sounded when he said Kihyun’s name or how his hands felt each time they brushed across his skin. He had thoughts about his body that kept him up at night and suddenly took over his dreams. Thoughts about how his lips might taste if he could _just_.. 

The members never let him live it down when Kihyun was caught red handed, both eyes glazed and staring out the window at the company. Everyone else had focused on the printed document in front of them, a brand deal they were about to shoot for, but Kihyun was daydreaming about what they would do if they went on a vacation just the two of them. 

Would they go to the beach and play in the water? His thoughts immediately flew to how Hoseok looked at Jeju Island in the rash guard, the black one that showed off his entire chest and broad shoulders. It showcased every the smooth curve and line of his body. His cheeks immediately turned pink at the memory and Kihyun rushed to cover them with his hands. It was no use as they all saw and teased him, asking endlessly why he was suddenly blushing from head to toe. Their cheers and jests roared in his ears while he tried to drown them out. 

Even Changkyun wouldn’t let him off the hook, asking him over and over like a little brother would. Hoseok just quirked his head and gave Kihyun a curious look when he refused to meet his eyes. Their managers reigned in the meeting before Kihyun could run away from embarrassment. 

At night his dreams became far less innocent. Kihyun imagined that he wasn’t the only one in his bed. He thought about how Hoseok would respond to his touches or a soft caress. Or what if he wasn’t being so gentle? He often woke up from these dreams feeling warm and needy, craving something he didn’t think he could ever have. 

But instead of ignoring all of these new feelings Kihyun gave in to them. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t ignore it when everything felt heavy and strong and real. 

So he changed a few things. It was slow but deliberate starting with slight touches and showing more affection. Brushes of the hand turned into half-hugs and cuddling on the couch happened between schedules. He texted and called Hoseok when they were apart truly because he wanted to know what he was up to. When he was sore from exercise,] Kihyun bought him lotions and fed him vitamins. Now, a bit desperate for his attention, his tactics turned into endless selfies and flirty messages. But he wouldn’t dare tell Hoseok that he missed him. 

Kihyun sighed, squishing his head back onto the white pillow and distracted himself with Youtube videos. He was only one video in when Minhyuk strolled into his room fully changed into sleek pants, an expensive shirt, and wearing a new belt bag from an upscale brand. “You look good,” he muttered, leaning up. 

Minhyuk scoffed at him. “You’re not even ready! Get a real shirt on,” he complained. 

Kihyun groaned and hurled his body up and off the bed, bounding for his closet. He slid his phone in the back pocket of his jeans with one smooth movement. “Help me choose something then.” 

“What vibe are we going for?”

Kihyun gave him an incredulous look. “Sexy singer, obviously.” His eyes glossed over the neatly hung up shirts, mostly black and white pieces, and thumbed through a few options. 

Minhyuk did the same. After a few moments he murmured “Ah ha,” and turned back to Kihyun. “If I pick out the right shirt are you buying the beer?”

“Yes, fine!” Kihyun agreed. 

“Since you’re wearing black jeans.” Minhyuk took his hand and long fingers reached around a particular hanger, pulling it off the rack. He handed it to Kihyun. “Wear this white shirt,” he started to explain. “And don’t button the top two.. yeah, two buttons.” 

“Just a white shirt?” Kihyun looked down to the plain white one he already had on. 

“Trust.” Minhyuk said, carrying out the _ st _for several unnecessary seconds. “It’s classic and you can show off your chest.” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders like it was the most obvious answer. 

“I’ll go pick out your shoes.” 

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun grabbed the shirt from his hand and watched him scurry off, suddenly analyzing his outfit own choice. Minhyuk wore similar black jeans, classic black vans, and a retro button up shirt that looked like something he’d bought in America. 

He pulled the cotton shirt over his head and took his time buttoning up the new, white button-up one. The material felt soft and looked expensive. He saw the tag and read Saint Laurant. The garment had accent stitching in light gold around the cuffs and collar. He completely forgot he purchased it when they were at an airport overseas. 

Minhyuk admittedly had a good eye, not that he’d ever tell him that. He’d been waiting for an excuse to wear the new shirt and tonight was the perfect night. Kihyun carefully tucked in the material to his waistband when Minhyuk returned with his worn black Converse from their shoe closet. 

“These will do,” he announced and shoved them in his hands. “I’m going to call Jooheon and see if he’ll meet us there. Meet me by the door.” 

Kihyun nodded and finished getting ready. Finding little socks in his drawer, he slipped those on and laced his shoes. Remembering he needed a belt, he decided on a simple black one he found at the back of his closet. It had heavy gold that would match the details on his shirt. 

Finally ready, Kihyun rushed out the door to Minhyuk who animatedly talked on the phone. They walked through their neighborhood as they usually did. Since there could be fans around they were still careful and cautious. Thankfully it was late and very dark making it look like they were any random twenty-somethings going out for the night. 

Excitement built with every step he took. He watched the street around them filled with cars and buses and taxis. There were people stumbling out of restaurants from company dinners and couples going out for drinks holding hands. Everything felt so _ normal_. 

He was pulled away from those thoughts when Minhyuk ended his call abruptly and turned to him and announced, “Jooheon will come soon, he’s working on something now.” 

“Cool,” Kihyun replied. His fingers twitched against the outside of his pocket and grazed the hard line of his phone. “Did you invite the others?” 

_Did you invite Hoseok? _is what he really wanted to ask. He was far too desperate to know despite the fact that Hoseok still hadn’t responded to his messages. It wasn’t like he was looking at his phone every two minutes. No, he definitely wasn’t doing _that_. 

“I’ll put it in the group chat,” Minhyuk pulled out his phone and began texting with quick strokes. 

Kihyun hid a small sigh of relief and smiled to himself. 

“Should we eat first?” Minhyuk speculated, pointing to a restaurant up on their left. There were bright lights and several neon signs. “Or can we order snacks there?”

“They have a menu I’m pretty sure.” Kihyun remembered. “If you’re still hungry we can always order take-out later. Hoseok hyung would love you for that,” he added. 

“Good idea,” Minhyuk nodded excitedly. It was only a minute later that he gasped, his voice carrying over the noise of the traffic. “Is that it?” he pointed up ahead. There was a large black and gold sign with elegant script. 

Kihyun stopped for a moment and squinted to see across the long distance. “Let’s keep going.” 

As they neared he finally saw the sign and read the words **ARIA KARAOKE**. It was exactly the new place he read about earlier. It was an upscale karaoke bar that required reservations, not like the ones people were used to stumbling in after one or two rounds of drinks. 

“That’s it!” Kihyun said excitedly. He bounced up and down almost stumbling over his own feet. 

“It looks like it’s two floors,” Minhyuk held open the heavy wooden doors and took in the fancy entryway. The walls were covered in textured paper that made it seem like velvet and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything looked luxurious and expensive. His mouth fell open as he looked around, spinning himself in a circle in the middle of the entrance. 

Kihyun noticed a hallway leading straight and to their right a lavish set of stairs carpeted in rich burgundy flooring. An intricate design of gold art and mirrors followed up the wall, illuminating the space. Near them at the bottom of the staircase was a large etched sign that read **VIP Upstairs**. 

He and Minhyuk saw it at the same exact time and connected their gaze, nodding to each other cooly. They trailed up the stairs side by side with confident steps, looking the part of VIP in designer clothes and remembering that _ they _ were idols, here and overseas. It took significant effort for them not to laugh hysterically at each other but they held it in and completed their grand entrance. 

At the top they found the front desk staff and two young staff greeted them politely with a bow. The boys wore fitted, black button down shirts and chic name-tags. In front of them was a lavish, dark wood desk with a shiny, silver computer. 

“Hello! Welcome.” The younger one said, his voice cracking a bit. 

“Hello!” Kihyun smiled. 

“Your name for the reservation?”

“Yoo Kihyun,” he said softly, leaning forward to rest his hand on the desk. 

“Are you _ that _ Yoo Kihyun?” The part-timer sputtered before he could stop himself. The other staff who appeared to be older elbowed him in the ribs and gave a side glance that read _ stop it _! 

Kihyun chuckled and Minhyuk rolled his eyes before scanning the rest of the second floor. 

“Probably?” He held in his smirk by pressing his lips together.

“Your reservation is good until 2:00 AM but we can extend it anytime at your request. I can take you to your room now,” the second staff member replied, speaking over the first. He seemed focused on remaining professional. 

After walking past several identical black doors the boy opened the fourth door with an antique looking gold key. The door slowly opened and both jaws dropped.

Minhyuk squealed “Whoa!” He wasn’t sure where to look first. 

The walls were adorned with white and black paint and what looked exactly like marble. Around the room was a custom black sofa, the largest sofa any of them had ever seen. It had tufts at the back for added detail. It’s surface looked smooth and buttery like leather. It filled the expanse of the back wall and was entirely centered on a shiny black table. 

On the table sat the microphones for karaoke and a custom tablet for ordering food, snacks, and beverages. Next to Minhyuk the staff took time explaining the remote and how to change the lights throughout the space. They could be clear, colored, and even turn the room into a club. Kihyun’s favorite was the galaxy setting, where the lights could twinkle like real stars. 

Minhyuk got far too over excited and started pressing buttons on the switches right away. Red flashing lights flared through the room, then blue. “Sorry, sorry!” He muttered, turning off the lighting effect and setting it back to normal. 

Kihyun tsk’ed Minhyuk and stalked towards the table. On it he saw the tablet and pressed the LED screen to wake it up. “How do we order?” 

“It’s all electronic!” the staff explained brightly. “It’s through this device here.” The man walked pointed to the tablet in front of him. “You can view all the options and order at the same time. Just add to cart!” 

“Awesome.” Kihyun whispered. He bent his knees and sat on the leather couch, letting himself sink into the cushions. Around him he noticed even more plush expensive, decor. He fingered the fluffy pillows to his side and looked at the modern artwork on the walls. “This is so nice.” 

On the main wall in front of him hung a massive flat-screen TV. It was the biggest one he’d ever seen in a place like this. The staff further explained that the entire room was completely soundproof. _ Completely? _Kihyun’s mind ran away thinking about all the possibilities.

The part-timer finished his speech, “this room can fit up to 15 people comfortably if more guests join you. Please hit the call button if you need anything else from us hospitality staff. The beverages and food will come from the kitchen staff. Thank you!” He bowed politely and left the room, closing the door with a loud thud. 

Minhyuk looked around with appraising eyes then looked back at Kihyun lounging on the couch. He grinned and pounced on him, using his fists to hit his shoulder. 

“Kihyunnie, this is the best idea you ever had! This place is fucking awesome.” Minhyuk admitted loudly and far too close to his ear. He leaned forward and tried to bite Kihyun on the arm. Kihyun easily pushed Minhyuk off him and to the side. 

“I want to live here,” Kihyun said, rearranging himself. His body laid back comfortably on one of the oversized pillows. It was as if his head was supported by a cloud. “We should make our lounge just like this.” 

Already distracted, Minhyuk scrolled through the tablet and looked at the menu options. “They have the good soju! Let’s order that, some beers.. this, and this..” 

“The bill is going to be high,” Kihyun warned. It took a valiant effort not to roll his eyes. 

“We have money. Let’s go all out!” Minhyuk cheered. 

Kihyun knew he was right. Tonight was about letting go. “Let’s do it!” he shouted back.

“Yeah, Kihyunah!” Minhyuk stomped his feet on the shiny floor with excitement. “This place is just so cool. All the members have to come with us next time.” 

Nodding, Kihyun agreed. “They would love it. I really want to hear Changkyunnie sing. Hoseok hyung, too.” He made sure to look mostly uninterested despite feeling anything but. 

Minhyuk laughed. “Me too!” 

“How much alcohol are you getting?” Kihyun rubbed his hands against the black denim covering his thighs. He didn’t often drink so his limit was very low. Would he have one, maybe two drinks?

“Three bottles of soju. Hm.. three beers?” Minhyuk tilted his head in speculation. “Yeah, that should be good.” He typed the order into the tablet. “Lots of snacks too!” 

Instead of worrying about the bill Minhyuk was charging up Kihyun grabbed the remote and scrolled through song options. 

“What in the world.” He said faintly, his voice trailing off. Both eyes went wide as he processed what appeared in large bold text on the screen. It was their group name Monsta X. And not on just one song but several. 

Minhyuk peeked his head up in seconds. “What?” 

“Look,” Kihyun pointed to the bright screen. Listed in big letters were _ their _ songs under the POP genre. 

“Whoa! What!” Minhyuk screamed and jumped up from his seat. The tablet fell onto the couch with a soft thump. “Dramarama, Jealousy, Shoot Out, Alligator! Our title tracks.” he murmured in amazement. 

“I’ve never seen it like this,” Kihyun almost swore. “We can sing our own songs!” 

“We’re not paying for that, Kihyun.” Minhyuk scolded. “I want to sing Camila Cabello. And IU songs too!” 

And so they did. 

For the first hour Kihyun let Minhyuk dominate the microphone to sing pop songs from his favorite artists. He sat back and enjoyed it, sipping beer and drinking soju when Minhyuk made him. It was hard to admit but it made him feel more relaxed and calm than usual, so he drank more and finished his beer faster than he thought he could. 

In no time Kihyun’s cheeks were gloriously flushed from the alcohol and he could not stop smiling at the screen, at Minhyuk, at everything in the room. His body swayed to the beat no matter which song played. He danced when he knew the moves and sometimes even if he didn’t. 

Minhyuk had just finished singing and dancing the choreography to a popular girl group song when Jooheon came bounding through the door. Minhyuk screamed and jumped from his makeshift stage at the front of the room to greet him in a hug. When the microphone in his hand bumped the back of Jooheon’s head, the rapper whined loudly at Minhyuk who ignored his words completely instead wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s middle for a long squeeze. 

He stayed like that, head burrowed into Jooheon’s shoulder and praised him. “You found us!” 

“I found my hyungs,” he repeated, clapping Minhyuk on the back. 

“Jooheon! Jooheonnie!” Kihyun yelled, pointing his fingers at him. Quickly he turned them into finger hearts and squealed. Seconds later he hid his hands behind his back in embarrassment and squirmed in his seat. “Did you bring Hoseok? Where’s Hoseok?” 

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders in Kihyun’s direction and attempted to peel Minhyuk off of him. The older member just clung to his side. Despite looking a bit tired, Jooheon wore light wash denim and a white t-shirt with graffiti detail. He dragged Minhyuk closer to the couch, sitting them both down next to Kihyun. 

“I can’t believe you started without me!” Jooheon grabbed a small shot glass for himself and poured the liquid to the top. He refilled the two empty glasses near Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

“Cheers!” The three members lifted their shot glasses and clinked.

“Fighting!” They chanted together. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk downed the alcohol in one shot while Jooheon sipped it slowly, little by little. Holding the small glass in his hands he took a minute to appreciate their private room. 

“This place is sick,” he commented, scanning the darkened space and noticing the small lights all over the ceiling. They shimmered just like stars. 

“Ahhh!” Kihyun clicked his tongue and hissed, the bitter liquid still not tasting much better after several shots. He slammed the glass down on the table and grimaced. “I chose this setting,” he said proudly while looking up at the darkened ceiling. 

Minhyuk shook his head and stuck out his tongue. “It’s super cool, right?”

The other members laughed at his reaction. Kihyun slid further back into the couch and tucked his small body against Jooheon’s side. He looped arm around to secure himself and leaned his head on Jooheon’s broad shoulder. 

“M-Minhyukkie, Jooheonnie! Sing!” Kihyun slurred, finding it hard to say so many syllables in a row. 

“Kihyunah, are you getting drunk already?” Jooheon asked, leaning in to look directly at his brown, blinking eyes. He noticed the widened pupils, the permanent grin on his face. “You’re a happy drunk!” 

“And clingy,” Minhyuk added, looking down at their connected arms. 

“Sing!” Kihyun yelled, fixing his gaze on the TV screen. “Pick a song!” 

Jooheon eventually picked a song, then the next, and the one after that. Soon enough another bottle of soju emptied, and one more after that. While Minhyuk and Jooheon sang a duet of _ Don’t Stop Believing _ at the top of their lungs, Kihyun played with the buttons on the tablet to order more drinks for the room. 

“This is too easy!” he said, pressing the photo icons. “I love it here,” he crooned to the tablet cradled between his small hands. 

Their next order arrived on a tray carried in by another shy part-timer. Kihyun offered to sing a duet but he politely refused, walking quickly out of the room. He ate lots of snacks and let the buzz from the drinks sink in. Every few songs he took the microphone and sang, swaying softly on the couch or dancing off to the side when he knew the choreography. He had just finished singing a rendition of the Chainsmokers _ Closer _ when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“Hello!” he blurted out, trying to pull the slim phone from his pocket. Kihyun struggled to grip the device and leaned back against Jooheon in an effort to stretch his legs out and tuck his hand in. “These pants are too tight!” he complained. 

Minhyuk watched him wiggle all over the couch and pointed. “Are you really drunk, Kihyun?” His laugh echoed through the soundproof room. 

Kihyun continued his quest, slipping his fingers around the device. “Gotcha! It might be Hoseok,” he worried, tugging it out of his pocket. He put it up to the eyes but everything was blurry and difficult to read. 

Jooheon pushed Kihyun off his lap and helped him sit upright. “Hyung, don’t look so close. You’ll go cross eyed.” He flipped his phone so Kihyun was looking at it right-side up. 

Pausing, Kihyun turned to look at him and pursed his lips in a tight thin line. “I need to check if it’s Hoseok,” he grumbled. 

His thumb unlocked the iPhone and he found the yellow app in seconds. Squinting, he concentrated hard to the words on the screen. After looking at the message more than once he finally read aloud, enunciating each word. “What room are you in?” 

“Your best friend Hoseok is here,” Jooheon said in a high-pitched, cheery voice. He reached for his bottle of beer and took a long pull. The tips of his ears looked pink like his bleached, rose gold colored hair. 

“Hoseok! Is he here?” Kihyun stood up quickly, startling his members. He swayed a bit on his feet then pushed past him and shuffled into the hallway, ignoring the bang of the door behind him. His heart raced with equal excitement and anticipation. 

The karaoke bar had gotten busier since they arrived and many people, visitors and staff alike, filled the second floor landing. Kihyun took a few steps into the hallway towards the front desk. He stumbled slightly, adjusting to the brighter lights above him and the loud voices that carried throughout the narrow space. 

“Hoseok!” he called out, looking around rapidly. It was a bad idea, since the movement made his head spin. The wallpaper next to him turned and moved. After a few seconds, everything went back to normal and he stood up straight, trying to appear anything but tipsy. 

Two very well dressed women in shiny expensive dresses passed him, bowing slightly. They took a calculated second to appraise him up and down. Did they recognize who he was? There wasn’t time for Kihyun to worry. He paused and smiled crookedly to greet them back. After a polite amount of time he rushed off again towards the top of the stairs. 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Kihyun’s over-excited voice carried down the open space. Just as his leg shot out to take a step down he heard his absolute, most favorite sound in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has arrived!

**CHAPTER TWO: LATE NIGHT LOVE SONGS**

“Kihyunnie!” Hoseok yelled up to him. Kihyun could hear the smile in his voice and finally saw him standing at the base of the stairs. Silhouetted against the warm lights of the entrance Hoseok looked like an angel sent from above. His whole being glowed and Kihyun’s heart picked up speed just at the sight. He watched with clenched fists and wide eyes as Hoseok’s light bleached hair, handsome face, broad shoulders, and narrow waist moved closer with each step he took. 

“You look perfect,” Kihyun blurted out. His filter was apparently hiding behind the empty soju bottles back in their private room. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. 

Hoseok stood in front of him and immediately broke out into laughter and gave Kihyun one of his signature smiles. 

“Perfect? That’s not true..” He chuckled and grabbed Kihyun by his wrists, pulling them away from his face. Loud voices echoed behind them. “Where’s the room? Do you remember?”

Kihyun didn’t even hear his question as he rocked back on his heels suddenly noticing the fitted black turtleneck he wore. Dragging his gaze lower he recognized his usual black skinny jeans and classic vans, just like the ones Minhyuk had on. Hosoeok looked so damn good and it wasn’t even fair. Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and reaching his hand up to graze Hoseok’s cheek with soft, gentle fingers. 

“So handsome,” Kihyun said honestly, getting lost in the moment. He trailed his fingers lightly down Hoseok’s shoulder and paused on his upper arm feeling the fabric of his shirt. It was made of the softest cotton and clung to his body as if it were custom made. 

He removed his hand and smoothed it over his own white shirt suddenly worrying about wrinkles. Minhyuk better not have let him down with his advice. 

“I can’t remember the room.” Kihyun quickly murmured, putting his palms over his face again. Both cheeks felt flushed and warm to the touch. It wasn’t just from the soju. He needed to change the subject before he said anything else that would give all his secrets away. 

“How much have you drank?” Hoseok curled his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. The delicate corners of his mouth fell with concern. 

Seconds later he abruptly pushed Kihyun two steps back and against a wall. Behind them a large group walked past and checked into their own reserved room. Afraid of being recognized, Hoseok pushed his body up against Kihuyun’s under the pretense of making space. Chest to chest, Kihyun’s back flattened against the wall and his front warmed from Hoseok’s own body heat. 

The sudden proximity had Kihyun holding his breath and biting his lip. He picked up on Hoseok’s subtle scent, something warm and woodsy, and concentrated on all the lines and freckles covering his skin. From this distance he could see every beauty mark and blemish down to his neck. His veins looked thick and blue against pale, ivory skin. Each freckled spot and darkened vein looked like uncharted territory that Kihyun needed to map out. Preferably with his tongue or teeth.. 

And all too soon the older member pulled away and the heat disappeared leaving him cold and slightly trembling. A hiccup caught in Kihyun’s throat. Seconds later he hiccuped again. 

“Are you drunk already?” Hoseok looked him over carefully, scanning from the tips of his pink ears down to his shuffling feet. Both eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

Shaking his head, huffed air out from his lungs and explained, “I only had one beer! And some soju..” his voice softened now that the second floor was quiet once again. 

He wasn’t really sure how much had to drink. They’d gone through three bottles already. _ Or was it four? _ Kihyun hiccuped again and tried to cover it with a cough. 

“Let’s find the others!” Kihyun turned left and pulled Hoseok forward grabbing his hand in a tight grip. Along the way, he counted the black, shiny doors and pointed at each one with his free hand.

“One, two, three, _ hiccup _, four..” He unconsciously squeezed his fingers with Hoseok’s and hiccuped again when he felt a significant squeeze back. 

Taking a risk, Kihyun pulled open the door handle and breathed an audible sigh of relief when he saw two familiar faces. In front of him Minhyuk and Jooheon held microphones in their hands and stood hunched over, dramatically singing a duet back and forth. The marble on the walls shone and flashed with the light show Mihyuk must’ve turned on with the remote settings. It seemed like a proper rock concert with the lights spinning about. 

On the shiny, black table their bottles of beer and soju looked almost empty. Snacks from the clean metal bowls spilled onto the smooth surface. They were so into their performance they didn’t even hear Kihyun and Hoseok come in. Hoseok tiptoed quietly behind Kihyun, smiling broadly as he saw the other members not quite singing, more or less screaming the lyrics as they flashed on the screen. The door clicked behind them locking in all the sound. 

Just as they finished, Hoseok dropped Kihyun’s hand and clapped loudly. He walked to the couch and plopped down in the large empty space near the members. 

“Good job!” Hoseok shouted, rubbing Jooheon on the shoulder. “You sounded great, Jooheonssi.” 

“Thanks, hyung.” Jooheon’s smile was so wide that his dimples seemed permanently on display. 

Minhyuk offered the microphone to Hoseok. “Hyung! You came! Want to sing too?”

“You all are getting properly drunk!” Hoseok grinned at Minhyuk’s excitement. Minhyuk winked and rolled the microphone across the table with a flourish. 

“Isn’t this karaoke bar cool?” Minhyuk smoothed his hands over his shirt. “This is one of the VIP rooms. We’re VIP! We’re idols!” He said it as if it were hard to believe. 

Kihyun’s confidence flared defensively. “Of course we can get a VIP room. We’re Monsta X.” The _ s _ in Monsta came out slurred and Minhyuk and Jooheon roared with laughter and fell over each other on the couch. He hiccuped again and tried to hold his breath, counting to ten. 

Minhyuk held his belly and yelled, “Monsta!” 

“Monsta, Monsta!” Jooheon poked fun at Kihyun’s lisp.

Hoseok looked at him warmly and leaned in. “Don’t mind them.”

He ignored Hoseok’s suggestion and tried to repeat it again, more determined this time. “Monsta. Monsta. Monsta X!” 

Each time his lisp got the better of him, even as he yelled the last one, straining his voice. He flopped back against the couch in defeat watching the other members continue to laugh at him. Kihyun fixed his gaze on the TV and crossed his arms over his chest to sulk. 

Hoseok grabbed the microphone off the table and pulled Jooheon off of Minhyuk. “Help me find a song,” he requested. 

Jooheon giggled and attempted to reach for the remote several times before grabbing it with his hand. “On it, hyung!” 

They took a few minutes to do that, arguing between the two of them over superior genres and popular songs. Kihyun began to tune it all out and poked at the gold thread on his shirt. Needing a distraction, he grabbed the half-empty beer in front of him and took a few sips. He enjoyed the cold taste as it slid down his throat. 

The soju bottles had multiplied since they ordered more. He diligently refilled the three small glasses again as the other members settled on a song. He drank his shot alone and finished it in one gulp. It burned all the way down. 

“Ahhhh!” he hissed under his breath. 

Noticing his bad mood Hoseok slid up to Kihyun’s body and whispered in his ear. “Mon_st_a” he said it just like Kihyun did. Their trouble with “S” sounds were almost identical. 

Kihyun’s lips curled up in a smile. It wasn’t just from Hoseok’s matching pronunciation but from the goosebumps that covered his skin after hearing his smooth, sultry voice caressing his ear. Warm breath escaped Hoseok’s lips and wrapped around Kihyun’s neck causing his toes to curl in his shoes. 

There was something far too dangerous about these thoughts he had about Hoseok. The alcohol didn't make things any better. _How did someone stop wanting their best friend? _

“Hyung, are you drinking?” Kihyun asked in a rush, reaching out for another glass. He needed a distraction and fast. 

Hoseok put his hand out on top of his to stop him. “No drinking for me. What about you? Are you done?” he asked in a hopeful voice. 

Kihyun barely heard those words while his eyes fixated on the juncture where their hands touched. It felt electric as if he were shocked. He pulled his right hand out and set both hands on the couch, and flexing his fingers. 

Through the haze everything became very clear. Each touch and caress, the sound of Hoseok’s voice, the way he looked in his fitted, sexy clothes. Kihyun was drunk for the first time and he was _ burning _ for him. The flames hadn’t died down since the fire ignited. Minute by minute it had grown stronger, entirely wild and free. This had gone far beyond his innocent selfies and flirty messages. Kihyun wanted more and was willing to risk it all. 

“Another drink!” Kihyun yelled, although in the back of his mind he knew it might be too much.

“Okay!” Minhyuk replied happily. Jooheon agreed while Kihyun refilled their glasses. 

“Monsta X on three!” he shouted.

The members pushed their glasses together, Hoseok pretending too, and did their cheer.

“One, two, three!” Hoseok yelled. 

“Monsta X!” 

The room spun when Kihyun tilted his head back and the liquid poured past his lips. Some soju spilled at the corner of his mouth. A drop fell onto his expensive new shirt. 

“Kihyunah! Why are you so messy Kihyunah?” Hoseok tsked him after noticing the wet spot. His hand reached for Kihyun’s face and his thumb gently brushed away the stickiness on his lips. Kihyun’s lips naturally fell into a round shape and every breath thereafter felt hollow. 

Hoseok’s expression turned into a wide smile. “You look so cute.” 

Kihyun shook his head shaking his dark hair about. He set the soju glass on the table and pushed it away from the edge.

“No, I’m not!” His voice came out in a pitch or two higher than his usual tone. His eyes went wide in surprise and he covered his mouth with both hands. Normally very careful with words, Kihyun realized that drinking made him terrible with controlling anything he said out loud. 

Minhyuk caught the action. “Oh! Oh! He’s giving us _ aegyo_.” 

His long fingers pointed to Kihyun’s puffed cheeks. Jooheon saw it too, laughing hysterically and falling over onto Minhyuk for the millionth time that night. Between them they reenacted Kihyun’s reaction dramatically, stumbling over words and pretending far too easily to be his version of cute. 

“I’m not, I’m not!” Kihyun protested, each hand turning into small fists. He raised them towards Minhyuk. “Stop making fun of me.” 

“Okay! You’re not cute at all Kihyun.” Hoseok reasoned. He put his larger hands on Kihyun’s small clenched ones and moved them to his lap. “No need to fight about it Kihyunnie.” 

The younger member grumbled loudly, both lips in a pout. His frown was too cute for Hoseok to handle. “No violence from you tonight, all right?” 

“Me, violent?” Kihyun huffed, pushing his chest out. “Never.” 

“Good! I picked out a song, so let me sing,” Hoseok stood up and announced. He stretched his legs and adjusted his jeans at the waist. After a deep breath he held the mic up to his lips. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk had finally stopped laughing and looked like a happy drunk couple cuddled up on the couch. They cheered for Hoseok and grabbed their beers, sipping them as the first beats sounded through the speakers.

“Jooheon, sing with me?” Hoseok turned and offered with a wink.

The opening chords started and Hoseok cleared his throat. His eyes were glued to the screen for the first lines of the song. The beat intensified and Hoseok’s low, husky voice poured out like out like honey dripping from a jar. “I usually love sleeping all alone..” 

Kihyun’s mouth fell open at Hoseok’s perfect English pronunciation and the way his body languidly moved to the beat. 

“She asked me if I do this every day, I said often.” Hoseok crooned at Jooheon, who repeated back, “Asked me how many times she rode the wave, not so often.” 

Together their tones created the perfect hip-hop medley of sounds. The entire song was slow and sultry and not subtle at all. Kihyun nervously played with his fingers, putting them up to his mouth. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Hoseok when he licked his lips before his next line or how his throat bobbed when he took in a quick breath of air. 

No, he couldn’t look away at all. 

Towards the end Kihyun completely forgot how to breathe. His eyes remained focused on the slow way Hoseok moved his body to the sexy, melodic song. Flames undulated in his belly, twisting and turning slowly, teasingly, with each word that slipped past Hoseok’s lips. 

As they finished the last lines Hoseok slowly ran his hand down his stomach and rolled his body in such a way that had Kihyun biting the tips of his fingers. Hoseok finally looked at him with a dark, heavy expression and sang the final lyrics, “oooh yeah,” refusing to break Kihyun’s stare. 

“Fuck..” Kihyun sputtered. The fire flared inside of him and needed to be put out. _Immediately. _

He pulled his fingers away from his mouth and concentrated on calming his entire body. The pull to Hoseok had never been stronger. And the alcohol didn’t help. It made him feel happy and free and even _ more _ wanting. And what he wanted was Hoseok. 

In that moment he didn’t think he’d want anything more in his entire life. 

_ What was Hoseok playing at? Did he realize what he was doing to me? _

Kihyun sank back into the couch trying to look cool and calm. Somewhere in the last hour another button fell open on his shirt and exposed his flushed chest. He willed his heart to slow it’s beating so he could appear relaxed even if he felt anything but. Hoseok didn’t need to know how affected he was. 

Setting the microphone down on the table Hoseok nestled back into the couch and bumped into his side with a smirk on his lips. “Did you like that?” Hoseok asked curiously. 

Kihyun only nodded. He was too afraid to his filter would run away again. In a fluid movement he raised the beer bottle to his lips and took another drink. After a few more seconds he added, “it was pretty good." 

_ It was so damn hot I can barely stand it _ he wanted to shout knowing it wouldn’t leave their soundproof room. 

Hoseok leaned back against a pillow and cocked his head to the side. Kihyun watched him as if it was in slow-motion.

“Just pretty good?” Hoseok repeated back.

“Yeah,” Kihyun schooled his features to remain neutral. His his fingers twitched and he quickly closed his hand into a fist to hide it. He was so close to just revealing everything. 

Catching the subtle movement, the corners of Hoseok’s lips rose. Leaning forward, Hoseok sat with his elbows pressed into his thighs and clasped his hands together. His head rested on his folded hands and he looked at Kihyun like he was the only person in the room. 

“I thought it was good payback,” he said. Hoseok pulled at the black turtleneck with long fingers.

“What?” Kihyun rasped and fell forward. Their bodies were inches apart. 

Near them Jooheon and Minhyuk were playing a drinking game and talking about something animatedly while a song played in the background. Both pairs only paid attention to each other. In the ceiling above the lights flickered and flashed like falling stars. Kihyun noticed how pretty the light hit and reflected on Hoseok’s round cheeks. 

“You forgot already?” Hoseok smiled faintly. He recognized Kihyun’s inattention and held in a laugh. 

Kihyun repeated his question in his head and wracked his brain. Everything was too fuzzy for that kind of thinking. Shaking his head, he grumbled something unintelligible. 

“Huh?” 

With his free hand Kihyun pushed at Hoseok’s shoulder. Kihyun lost his balance and fell into Hoseok’s lap. “Just tell me, hyung. Don’t play with me.” 

Hoseok quickly grabbed at Kihyun and pulled him against his body, leaning him upright. “You’re telling me not to play games?” 

Kihyun shook his head back and forth and pursed his lips. “No games!” 

“You’re the one who sent me those pictures, Kihyunah. _ You _ started it.” Hoseok explained roughly. He crossed both arms over his chest. It only emphasized his well developed muscles and the thick outline of his upper body. 

Kihyun’s eyes went wide and all the air in his body felt trapped in his lungs. 

_ How could he forget? Had Hoseok caught onto what he was doing? _

He backpedaled, trying to explain. “Hyung, I didn’t mean it like that!” 

_ But didn’t he? _

“What were you doing then?” 

Thinking quickly Kihyun blurted out an answer that was honest but still far from the real truth. “I was just wondering what you were up to!” His voice squeaked louder at the end. 

“That’s all?” Hoseok’s eyebrow rose up and his expression was entirely speculative. 

Kihyun felt the weight of the stare. The truth bubbled up in his chest but he wouldn’t let it come out. He pushed it back down, wishing it would go away entirely.

_Not the right time. _

“What else would it be..” Kihyun whispered and looked away. He reached for another bottle of beer and gripped it. 

“You aren’t flirting with me?” Hoseok stopped him, pulling the bottle away. It remained unopened and now sat at the far side of the table where he placed it. The question weighed heavily between them. 

Kihyun coughed abruptly and sputtered out nonsensical words._ “_Ah, I’m -- You..” 

_ He was so busted. _

Hoseok rubbed his back and let his other hand wrap around Kihyun’s slim shoulder, rubbing at the covered skin there too. “It’s okay if you are. You’re just drunk, that’s all.” 

“I’m not that drunk,” Kihyun murmured. He wasn’t drunk when he took the photos. He _ was _trying to flirt. All he wanted was Hoseok to notice him. Could he really admit that out loud? Could he tell Hoseok about how things had changed?

Jooheon had Minhyuk started squealing about something suddenly pulling him back into the moment at their loud voices. He and Hoseok weren’t alone. Definitely _ not _ the right time. 

“Let’s sing!” Kihyun yelled in an effort to change the conversation. 

Hoseok went with it and squeezed Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Love Shot! Love Shot!” he chanted. 

The other members agreed with no convincing at all. They knew every line by heart. Minhyuk led the choreography and pulled Hoseok up to join him. In front of the room they expertly delivered the moves as if it was their own title track.

Jooheon joined towards the middle of the song, watching carefully to repeat the movements he didn't know. Kihyun knew the choreography down to the last detail but sat back and watched. He didn't want to tempt himself by dancing with Hoseok. 

Instead, he watched not realizing it would nearly break him all over again. The choreography was slow and sexy, showing off Hoseok’s strong and lean physique with precise, smooth movements. At one moment in the song the main chorus played and Hoseok turned around and caught Kihyun watching him. 

When their eyes met Hoseok broke out in a smirk that added kindling the fire burning inside. The heat pulled and pulsed, tempting him towards dark and dangerous territory. 

The song ended with Kihyun licking his lips and needing to think about something, _ anything _ that would change the direction of his current thoughts. His body had responded far too much to Hoseok’s dancing and he carefully rested his hands over his lap.

“Kihyunssi, I have a song request!” Jooheon said loudly, walking around the table and falling into the empty space next to Kihyun. 

“What is it?” Kihyun scrambled to keep his hands covering his lower half. 

“Crush! Crush!” 

Minhyuk joined in. “Sing it!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” Minhyuk agreed happily. “I’m too tired to dance right now.” 

Kihyun shifted forward and reached for the black remote. It bought him time shift gears as he found the song he wanted to sing. He’d practiced it before, professionally and just for fun. Right now he’d just sing it however he felt like. He cleared his throat and grabbed the black microphone off the table and angled his body so he could easily see the words. Not that he needed them but he needed to look away from Hoseok while he sang, especially this kind of song. 

The first few seconds played and it was the tell-tale piano chords of the sad, slow love song. Behind him he heard someone gasp but didn’t look to see who it was. 

Kihyun paused and closed his eyes before opening his lips to let out, “It’s a beautiful life..” His English pronunciation blended seamlessly with the Korean lyrics and behind him his members fell silent, listening to his every word. The lights above twinkled in time with the beat. 

It was easy to lose himself in the moment. Swaying, Kihyun moved his body to the slow rhythm of the music. His eyes fluttered open at the lyrics, “It’s a beautiful life, beautiful day.” 

He risked a glance at Hoseok who was watching him with glassy eyes and both arms wrapped around a pillow. A few tears trailed down his cheeks. Kihyun gave him a hopeful look before turning back to the screen and continued to sing. 

The song went on and his heart began to swell knowing Hoseok was watching his every move. He crooned the final chorus with a yearning in his heart. Piano chords faded out and Kihyun wondered w_hat if I'm not the only one feeling this way? _

Minhyuk and Jooheon clapped and stood up to bow. They bent forward and gave him their praise. 

“Wooo! Yoo Kih-yun!” Minhyuk yelled. 

“Main vocal!” Jooheon stood up and opened his arms for a hug. Kihyun fell into his embrace and let himself be hugged, feeling Jooheon’s hand rub across his back. 

Hoseok continued to stare at him with silver lining his eyes and awe radiating from his entire expression. “Kihyun. That was the best I’ve ever heard you sing.” 

A blush crept up on his cheeks from the praise. “No, no!” Kihyun denied it, shaking his hands together in front of his body. 

“It was sooooo good,” Minhyuk added in, slurring his s’s. 

Yawning, Jooheon covered his mouth and groaned. “Can we go home? That was like a lullaby.”

“Should we go home and order a takeaway?” Minhyuk looked to Kihyun and Hoseok. 

“I wanted to stay a bit longer,” Kihyun frowned and grumbled under his breath. Looking up at the TV screen it showed they still had time left on their reservation. 

Hoseok immediately noticed his glum expression. “You two go, I’ll stay with Kihyunnie.” 

Jooheon zeroed in on Kihyun’s face. He leaned in close and Kihyun could smell the beer on his breath and observed how big his eyes appeared. 

“That okay, boss?” Jooheon chuckled at his own question. 

Minhyuk looked liked a sleepy puppy when his head perked up. “Boss? Why does Kihyun get to be the boss?” 

Kihyun realized they had drank far too much soju as he watched his members poke at each other while bickering about who got to be called the boss. 

“You two go home and order food,” Kihyun encouraged loudly and pated Minhyuk on the back. 

All of this meant he would get to be alone with Hoseok. _ Please, please, please. _

If only Minhyuk and Jooheon would leave fast enough. They milled about making sure they had their cell phones, keys, wallets, and Jooheon ate a few more snacks from the large bowl. Kihyun all but pushed them out of the room, keeping a hand on Minhyuk’s back as they neared the door. The slight pressure was needed to ensure they’d actually leave. 

He waved and said, “bye, bye!” and watched them stumble down the hall. They laughed and held each other up with arms wrapped around each others waist. Kihyun knew they’d be alright even if it would take them a while to meander home. 

Shutting the door closed Kihyun stood against the solid wood and put both hands behind his back. His breath caught in his throat seeing Hoseok lounging on the couch at an angle that looked downright sinful. His leg was propped up on the table showing off the long line of his calf and his thick thighs. The middle portion of his body was slim but muscular, looking even more tapered in from the slim fitted cotton turtleneck he wore. No matter what type of shirt, his shoulders and arms stood out, incredibly muscular and built from years of hard work in the gym. He watched as Hoseok scrolled through his phone and in noticing the silence around the room looked up and caught Kihyun staring at him. 

“Hi,” Kihyun said awkwardly. _ Hi? _ How come out of all the things he could say to Hoseok his brain decided on hi? 

He looked to the floor and pushed his feet out to the sides, awkwardly balancing in his Converse. Pushing up, his shoes made him appear taller as he curled against the door for support. Hoseok broke out in a broad grin, showing off perfect, white teeth. He threw his phone to the side of the couch and stood up, stalking towards Kihyun. When they were almost toe-to-toe Hoseok stopped and smiled sweetly, tilting his head. 

“Hi,” he murmured back.

Kihyun’s throat bobbed and he felt his heart rate speed up. His feet slid back into normal position and his eyes now had to look up to see Hoseok properly. 

“Just us two now,” Hoseok looked around the lavish room then back to Kihyun. 

Kihyun’s hands shook, trembling with excitement and nervousness. If he was going to take a risk he was going to do it now. 

“Should I sing you a song?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course. I’ll listen to you sing anytime.” Hoseok’s face lit up with anticipation. 

“Let me find it,” Kihyun stepped around Hoseok’s body and took several deep, calming breaths while walking towards the table. Grabbing the remote he moved further down the couch at sat hoping to put distance between them. 

Hoseok didn’t seem to notice and plopped down right next to him. Kihyun was keenly aware. Their entire bodies pressed up against each other and heat scorched from the connection point. It was then he felt the pull between them. Not just something that sparked and pulsed from his own thoughts and emotions but something bigger. It felt like a current ran between them connecting them in an infinite loop. 

_ Had it always been there? Why am I only noticing this right now? _

He wouldn’t let this new sensation derail him from his goal. The TV flashed to the song choices and Kihyun distracted himself by scanning through the music genres. He knew the song he wanted to sing might sound stupid or childish but he was going to do it anyway. 

Hoseok asked, “do I know this one?” 

Nodding, Kihyun looked to him and hummed “mhm.” The song was from a movie that they saw recently at the theater. Kihyun hoped and prayed Hoseok remembered.

Butterflies filled Kihuyun’s belly and his hands shook slightly, rattling the microphone. He stuttered a bit as he said, “you can sing with me if you remember the lyrics.” 

He cleared his throat several times before pushing play. His heart raced and he knew this could all go very wrong. He was thankful for the soju for giving him the courage to even attempt this. 

_ It’s now or never. _

Finding his own confidence from within Kihyun took one last deep breath and gave Hoseok a shy, hesitant smile. Once the music started he let every other worry wash away and focused on the melody streaming through the speakers and the lyrics on the screen. 

The first lines finally arrived and Kihyun opened his mouth to sing the iconic lyrics. All the English words were delivered with sincerity and perfect pronunciation. The white noise around him cleared and all he felt was his own emotions and his best friend at his side. Goosebumps rose on his skin as his childhood memories of the song surfaced in his mind. 

When he arrived at the main chorus he turned his head to Hoseok and saw the most loving, tender expression on his face. The older member’s cheeks were flushed with color and both eyes were shiny and bright. Hoseok kept blinking as if he wasn’t sure if what was right in front of him was even real. He leaned in further, curling up against Kihyun completely. 

Kihyun fell back and enjoyed the heat radiating off of Hoseok’s body. Feeling bold he slid his hand across to Hoseok’s wrist then rested it on top of his hand. Their eyes remained locked on each other as Kihyun sung the next lyrics directly from his heart. 

_ “Can you feel the love tonight.. The peace the evening brings..” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song inspo: 
> 
> [1] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPIhUaONiLU  
[2] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZr-VTULYQ8  
[3] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT1Kzk7akjQ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're going to get into mushy, lovey dovey territory now. please enjoy responsibly!

**CHAPTER THREE: LATE NIGHT LOVE SONGS**

Hoseok couldn’t look away. He stared at Kihyun while tears filled his eyes and every bit of love poured out of the song. This time the lyrics were more touching than he last remembered. Kihyun had begged him to go to the movies on a whim desperately wanting to see the film. It was the new version of the Lion King and despite being busy, he had said yes. After the movie Kihyun took special time and care to learn some of the songs on the piano keyboard in his studio. 

Now Hoseok knew why he had practiced so much. Happiness spread through Hoseok’s entire body as he watched Kihyun sing. He would never tire of hearing his unique, sweet voice, or the emotions Kihyun made people feel as he sang. More tears fell in earnest and he didn’t bother to wipe them away, not even when he drugged up the courage to join him for the only words he knew how to say. 

Together they harmonized the most precious lyrics. “Can you feel the love tonight? You needn’t look too far. Stealing through the nights uncertainties, love is where they are..” 

Kihyun’s eyes lit up as he heard Hoseok’s voice join his own and happiness swelled in his heart. He sang the final verse on his own. “And if he falls in love tonight..” 

His tone softened on the last of the lyrics and the room fell silent as the music finally petered out. Pulling the microphone away from his face he opened his mouth to start. “Hoseok.” 

At the same time Hoseok whispered in a low voice, “Kihyun.” 

They looked at each other and nervously laughed, breaking the tension in the room. 

“You go first, hyung.” Kihyun said while putting down the microphone. He pulled himself away from Hoseok’s enticing embrace and let the adrenaline run its course. 

“I love everything you sing.” Hoseok breathed heavily and rushed the words out. “Your voice is so special and we are so lucky. We are _ so _lucky to have you. I would listen to you all night.” 

Warmth filled Kihyun’s insides. Not from the fire before, flickering from flirting and sexy music, but this time it was something more sustainable, more steady. The tether between them strengthened. 

“You say that all the time,” Kihyun’s lips quirked up. 

Hoseok pulled himself closer to Kihyun, grabbing him by the arm and explaining further, “You put in so much work. Your voice is perfect.” He took a breath after talking too fast. Kihyun noticed tear tracks that ran down his cheeks and past his jaw. “I can’t imagine any of this without you.” 

“Me? You mean me?” Kihyun pushed back, angling his body so they were face to face. “Hyung, you do so much for the group..” he gushed with feeling, rubbing a thumb across one of the stray tears still lingering near his nose.

“You work hard day and night to sing and learn dancing and on top of all that you make songs for us that are so perfect and right I don’t even understand how you do it.” 

Hoseok shook his head and opened his lips to speak but Kihyun put two fingers to his smooth lips to shhhh him. 

“I’m not done,” Kihyun knees bumped up against Hoseok’s and slid so their legs slotted together like puzzle pieces. “You never sleep and work so hard all the time.” he frowned as he spoke. “I wish you’d take more breaks and relax cause I worry about you sometimes.” 

Reaching a hand up to cup Kihyun’s cheek Hoseok brushed away imaginary fluff. “Kihyunah, you’ve got it wrong. I’m older and supposed to be worrying about you. But you don’t let me. Or any of us.” 

Kihyun shook his head back and forth, pouting his lips. 

Hoseok continued to explain, “You take care of us all so well, I wish I could return the favor.”

“You don’t need to,” Kihyun said with a big sigh.

“You usually don’t talk like this,” Hoseok mentioned as both lips curled up to smirk. “It’s usually me who gets made fun of for being emotional. It must be all the soju you drank.” 

Trying to remember how much he had consumed Kihyun scrunched his face while thinking back. He remembered two beers and too many glasses of soju. In the moment he was grateful for how it made him feel. His usual stress and anxiety were completely gone and the sense he had to control his every emotion or reaction was eliminated. 

He was stripped down to his core. 

“It makes me feel free,” Kihyun said softly, licking the seam of his lips. He put his hands on Hoseok’s thighs and let his fingers feel each line of the defined muscles. “And it makes me feel brave,” he breathed. 

Kihyun watched how Hoseok’s throat bobbed and his lips parted although no sound came out. His wide chest rose and fell, it’s pace increasing as Kihyun moved closer. 

“You work so hard, hyung,” Kihyun said, boldly pulling himself up and onto his lap. Carefully he swung his leg over and sat on top of his thighs. He moved his hands from Hoseok’s hips up his abdomen and set them gently onto his shoulders, twisting them around his neck. Along the way Kihyun trailed his fingers over Hoseok’s over-sensitive skin. Satisfaction filled him when Hoseok’s head hit the back of the couch with closed eyes and gritted his teeth. 

Kihyun continued his confession knowing he was still listening. “You exercise and work hard for your body. You practice dancing and produce so much music. You’re the hardest working person I know. It’s you we need the most.”

_ I need you. _

Beneath him Kihyun felt a rumble in Hoseok’s chest and a big whoosh of air came from deep within. Hoseok sighed and Kihyun felt it crest out of him like a wave. His dark lashes fluttered open, revealing intense, glazed eyes. 

The silence clung to them like mist on an early morning. Kihyun couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“I like you” he blurted and his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t mean to say it so forwardly, so honestly. But he couldn’t think of any other way. “I think I _ really _ like you, Hoseok.” 

“Kihyun..” Hoseok said slowly.

“I think I’m confessing. But I’m really bad at it,” he interrupted, furrowing his perfect brows. But Kihyun kept going despite the strange twisting and turning in his belly. There was one more thing he had to do. 

“But there’s something else I’m probably worse at,” Kihyun added in a small voice. 

“What is it?” Hoseok whispered and Kihyun watched how the twinkling lights above them fell on his pale, white skin like a constellation. His lips fell apart as he waited for Kihyun’s response. 

Now was his chance. 

“This.” 

Kihyun tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned forward to eliminate the gap between them. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage until the exact moment his lips pressed Hoseok’s in a soft, light kiss. Hoseok’s lips felt smooth and wet and it was beyond anything Kihyun could’ve dreamed of. He focused on kissing Hoseok’s upper lip while pouting his own bottom lip in hopes he would follow Kihyun’s lead. 

Instead Hoseok froze as Kihyun pressed again, softer this time, trying to deepen the kiss. 

Kihyun felt it seconds later. He climbed off Hoseok’s lap and crawled to the far side of the couch several feet away. There was a crushing feeling spreading through his chest. He grabbed at it, holding his white shirt in a fist right over his heart. Adrenaline coursed through his body. His breaths were heavy and loud and he prayed for it all to stop. 

On the table in front of him he saw the remaining bottles of beer and soju. A split second later he reached for one with shaky hands. It was the only alternative to running out of the room yet he still hadn’t ruled that out. 

“Stop, stop!” Hoseok’s voice broke through his manic thoughts. He rushed toward Kihyun. “Don’t do that. Please Kihyun.” 

Kihyun shook his head and let it fall into his hands. His hair splayed everywhere in a messy disarray. Rejection and shame filled him and he suddenly felt so sober, so very aware. 

Hoseok was his best friend, his hyung. He went too far.

_How can I fix this? What should I do?_

“Kihyunah, _ stop_.” Hoseok ordered. He slid closer to Kihyun but the younger boy flinched. “Can you look at me?” 

Kihyun barely lifted his head. 

“Please listen to me.” Hoseok leaned into Kihyun anyway and put both hands on his face, tilting his head up. He tried to pull away but Hoseok was stronger. Hoseok rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles on Kihyun’s cheeks and cradled his head. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“I’ll take it back, all of it,” Kihyun whooshed out. His heart wouldn’t stop racing. He looked down at his lap of tangled, clenching fingers. “Don’t be mad at me. I’ll take it back.”

Hoseok narrowed in his eyes and looked at him with genuine concern. “Breathe.. Okay? Breathe.” 

Kihyun repeated in a desperate plea, “Don’t be mad at me. I was stupid! I did something so stupid.” 

“I could never be mad at you. Not ever.” Kihyun’s entire body felt like it was about to unravel. “And you can’t take your confession back. I’m keeping it.” 

“What?” Kihyun turned his head too quickly and the room spun for a moment. “Keeping it?” He held his breath. 

“All of it.” Hoseok’s eyes sparkled.

_ Was this too good to be true? _

“Why are you worried? You’re the one who normally rejects me!” Hoseok said with a grin. “You like me. You like me a lot.” He shook his head as if he was still processing his impossible words. “This is like the best day of my life.” 

Everything he saw on Hoseok’s face confirmed that he was telling the truth. But he still wanted to hear it again out loud. “Do you mean it?” 

“Only if you do,” Hoseok whispered back. That’s why he had froze. He wanted to make sure Kihyun wouldn't regret it in the morning. “I don’t want this to be just because you’re drunk.” 

“It’s not! It’s not!” Kihyun responded quickly, almost yelling. “Oops..” He rubbed his hand over his neck. 

“If you promise it’s not, then I’m definitely keeping your confession. I’m putting it in my pocket.” Hoseok moved his hand and placed it on Kihyun’s heart, then twisted his fingers to make a finger heart. 

Kihyun laughed and felt a weight lift off his body. He pulled himself closer to Hoseok and wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging him. Squeezing him back, Hoseok’s arms wrapped around Kihyun’s shoulders and both hands rubbed at his back in bold, broad strokes. With fingers splayed he touched every part of Kihyun he could reach trying to make him feel good. 

“You really just surprised me. I promise,” Hoseok confirmed.

“I like hugs,” Kihyun murmured after a minute. 

“Drunk Kihyunnie likes hugs,” Hoseok amended, softly chuckling. 

“I like your hugs.” he prattled and blinked slowly. “Only yours, I think.” 

“What about Minhyukie or Jooheonssi?” 

“Just.. you,” he said in a soft whisper. “I like you the most.” 

Hoseok’s entire body froze again and Kihyun felt his own stiffen in response. 

“Kihyun, when you say things like that..” Hoseok put his hand over his own chest. “I can’t take it. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it.” 

“Oh.” Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief. 

“But don’t you dare stop now! You just started. I’ll adjust or my heart will just explode.” Hoseok described. “I don’t care either way.” 

Kihyun’s eyes widened at the thought.

Hoseok smiled so big his eyes nearly closed. “Can I hug you whenever I want?” He asked hopefully. 

“Within reason,” Kihyun offered. 

“Where did this come from? When?” He wondered out loud, “I still feel a bit stunned.” 

“Ah, well..” Kihyun scratched the back of his head. A few seconds later he sighed. “Should I just tell you the truth?” 

Hoseok nodded enthusiastically. He easily pulled Kihyun off of him and waited for him to speak. 

“Sincewemet,” Kihyun rushed out, not pausing to breathe. 

Hoseok immediately turned his head and put his ear closer. “_What? _ What did you just say?”

“I’ve thought about it since I met you. You.. and my crush on you.” Kihyun said much more slowly. The truth burned in his throat. 

Hoseok shook his head. It seemed impossible. 

“But we were so busy all the time and being members came first. Plus you always had songs to make or projects to work on. In your free time you just work out or leave the dorm. You didn’t always spend much time with me.” Kihyun spoke of their early years. 

The room suddenly felt small and Kihyun looked away from Hoseok. He fixed his stare to the abstract artwork on the wall. 

“But after we got back from Jeju things were different. That trip changed you. You spent more time at home again and I realized how much I missed it.” 

“What?” Hoseok questioned. 

“I realized how much I missed you. Not Wonho but Hoseok.” Kihyun said, heaviness lifting from his heart. “Since then, I’ve had all kinds of thoughts.” 

“Thoughts?” Hoseok perked up, latching onto that part of his confession.

Sweat broke out on the back of his neck, not only from the question, but Kihyun’s frequent late night memories. He’d keep that to himself for now.

Hoseok scrunched up his nose and finally said, “In Jeju I felt different. It didn’t feel like we were Monsta X. We could just be ourselves.” 

“Exactly.” 

“It made me realize time together like that is really important. But it sounds like a certain someone would like me to make even _ more _ time for them.” Hoseok’s voice changed and he peered at Kihyun with a sly grin. 

Kihyun felt caught in a trap. “I just.. Yeah, okay. Is it a crime to want to spend alone time with you?” 

“Nope,” Hoseok popped his lips. He suddenly looked around the room. “We’re alone now.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Kihyun said selfishly. 

“Why?”

“Th-this is really nice.” Kihyun’s tone was soft.

His hands reached out to grip the sides of Hoseok’s face. He felt Hoseok’s hands snake around his waist, pulling him back up on his lap like their earlier position. Kihyun’s legs straddled Hoseok’s thighs and their bodies molded together effortlessly. 

“I can’t really believe this,” Hoseok murmured. 

Their eyes met and Kihyun was quick to get lost in Hoseok’s dark, beautiful orbs and the lashes that framed them. They fluttered opened and closed as he breathed. Kihyun wanted to count them one by one. 

“Is this a staring contest?” Hoseok blinked after a minute. The corners of his mouth perked up as he watched Kihyun concentrate. 

“I’m counting,” Kihyun replied, scrunching his eyebrows together. His eyes squinted to capture each and every one. 

“Counting what?” He licked his lips unconsciously when Kihyun’s lips drew near. 

“Your eyelashes,” Kihyun blurted out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hoseok moved his hands up to Kihyun’s hips and squeezed. It was not the answer he was expecting but he was careful not to blink too much. After another minute he heard Kihyun groan out loud. 

“There’s just too many,” Kihyun frowned. “I keep losing count.” 

“Should I close my eyes?” Hoseok offered earnestly. He’d do whatever Kihyun asked him to do. 

“That’s okay,” Kihyun slumped forward and let his head fall on Hoseok’s shoulder. His arms loosely fell to his sides. Hoseok rubbed his hands up and down his back in smooth fluid motions. He felt so tiny to Hoseok like this. “Tired?” 

Kihyun shook his head but remained silent for a long minute. Hoseok could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest against his own and little huffs of air that tickled his neck. 

Realizing that their time alone might come to an end soon Kihyun slowly made his next move. His lips carefully pressed to the delicate skin of Hoseok’s neck on the underside of his jaw. He gave small, tentative kisses. Kihyun felt then heard Hoseok’s breath catch in his throat. 

In a bold move Kihyun’s tongue licked at the salty skin before sealing his lips for another kiss. Hoseok moaned and gripped at the fabric of Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun was no longer subtle as he shifted his aim, kissing gently up Hoseok’s neck and across his cheek with soft, tender kisses. 

Finally reaching his ultimate goal, Kihyun paused to press his lips against the corner of Hoseok’s mouth giving him one more chance to back out. There were strong, eager hands running up and down his sides. Hoseok didn’t pull away or freeze. Instead he encouraged Kihyun by tilting his head up and closing his eyes. He was ready for whatever Kihyun would give him. 

It was all the confirmation he needed before his fingers lightly gripped at Hoseok’s neck and he leaned all the way down. Their lips met in a searing kiss that went on for minutes. They went back and forth exploring and learning give and take. It was a new language between them. So many emotions fueled the kiss between Hoseok and Kihyun but the most present was _ love_. 

It was the perfect first kiss. Even if it was their second try. 

After awhile Hoseok started increasing the pressure, now dominating the kiss with heavier breaths and little sweeps of his tongue. Eventually he couldn’t handle the slow pace any longer and slid his tongue past Kihyun’s lips and into mouth. Kihyun responded with equal enthusiasm. Their tongues met together, twisting and turning and pressing with delicious force. 

“I can’t believe you’re kissing me,” Hoseok pulled away, heaving and out of breath. His pupils looked blown out from pleasure and disbelief. 

Kihyun’s hands stilled where they were roaming across his chest. “I’m still kissing you,” he grazed his nose against Hoseok’s and softly kissed him once more. “We’re not done yet.” 

Hoseok growled loudly and shifted his body away from the back of the couch. He twisted to the side and brought Kihyun along with him. Both hands splayed over the curve of Kihyun’s hips. Slowly he leaned back and pulled Kihyun directly on top of him. 

His head hit a large, soft pillow and he grinned up at his best friend. “I’m so glad you wanted to sing karaoke tonight,” Hoseok joked. 

“You better be grateful,” Kihyun shot back. He pressed his lower half fully against Hoseok and rolled his lithe body against where he would feel it the most. Hoseok immediately moaned and pulled him in for another kiss. Their teeth and tongues clashed while their lips eagerly battled for dominance. 

Hoseok couldn’t stop his hands from roaming all around Kihyun’s hips and legs and thighs. His pelvis shifted up and thrusted whenever he needed more friction. They continued to grind their bodies together in a frenzy. Every breathy moan and loud, wet kiss echoed through the space and bounced off the walls. All of their secrets were encased behind the heavy, black door of the room. 

“Ugghh,” Hoseok moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His cheek fell against the pillow while his chest rose. He caught his breath and wheezed out, “You feel so damn good.” 

Kihyun nodded in agreement and attached his lips to his exposed neck. The flames and desire had taken over his entire body and he never wanted to stop. Kissing Hoseok like this was better than any dream he could’ve imagined.

There was no turning back. 

Suddenly Hoseok’s hands pulled at the shirt neatly tucked into Kihyun’s waistband. Both hands tugged the material up in one fell swoop, loosening the fabric completely. 

“You look so good in this shirt. In all those damn photos,” Hoseok gushed from underneath him. “I knew what you were doing. Thank god you meant it.” He groaned again as his hand hit the bare skin of Kihyun’s hip. He pushed his hand up and trailed it across the soft skin of his belly. “Your body.. Fuck.” 

“Enough talking,” Kihyun demanded with a growl. Everywhere Hoseok touched felt like an electric shock and it burned _ so _ good. The words he said melted into Kihyun’s mind and fueled him to go further. 

After a moment of deliberation Kihyun decided to do something that made Hoseok see stars behind his eyelids. With more pressure than he imagined Kihyun sucked Hoseok’s tongue between his lips, pulling it into his own mouth. The sensation this created caused Hoseok’s hips to lift off the couch, pushing Kihyun’s lower half into him with a hard thrust. 

He moaned so loudly that Kihyun wanted to do over and over again. The younger boy continued sucking on Hoseok’s tongue and wove his fingers into his bleached hair. He tugged and pulled on the strands while their kissing turned wild and desperate. 

Hoseok’s hands roamed all over Kihyun’s stomach and chest. He appreciated the lean lines of muscle and each inch of smooth skin he so deliberately took care of. He kissed back and groaned into Kihyun’s mouth. His tongue swept over his bottom lip before nibbled on it gently. 

Kihyun arched his back, feeling oversensitive from Hoseok’s teeth. His entire body trembled with a sudden impulse for more. His hands gripped Hoseok’s shoulders and scratched down his chest. He teased his nipples over the fabric of his shirt wishing he could take it off. Hoseok’s pants rested low on his hips and Kihyun’s fingers bravely curled around the button on his jeans. 

This desire, heavy and dark and wanting, continued to build and nothing was going to stop their momentum. 

Until they heard a knock at the door. 

Hoseok’s head popped up immediately. He put his hand over his heart which now pounded in his chest. Kihyun sat upright, pulling his hands to his side and turned his head towards the door. 

A second later Kihyun scrambled off of Hoseok’s body and Hoseok stood and started re-arranging the empty bottles of beer and soju on the table. He righted a pillow that had fallen to the floor, brushing off non-existent dust. 

The door to their room opened slowly and the staff politely greeted them with a bow. “Sir, your reservation time is now up. We just wanted to check in with you. Do you want more time?”

Despite his heavy breathing Hoseok answered. “We’re going home. Sorry we ran late.” The tips of his ears were pink and his lips looked plumped and red where Kihyun sucked on them. His light hair looked messy in all directions. 

“We hope you enjoyed your time here.” The staff had caught them red handed. “Thank you!” 

Kihyun let out a breath he was holding in. Very few rational thoughts ran through his mind. He needed to process what had just happened between them. 

Drinking, singing, dancing, confessing, kissing, and_ kissing_. 

It was Hoseok who broke through the haze. His cheeky smile pushed away every worry forming in Kihyun’s mind. “Should we go home?” he asked, licking his lips. 

“Home.” Kihyun promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more words are needed. i'll be hiding behind a glass of wine.

**CHAPTER FOUR: LATE NIGHT LOVE SONGS**

The cool night breeze felt amazing on Kihyun’s heated skin. His white shirt clung with sweat in the exact places where Hoseok’s hands had been. Before leaving their room he made sure to button up his shirt and tuck it back into his pants. Kihyun paid the entire bill leaving a generous tip and promised to the staff they would come back again very soon. 

Hoseok walked next to him on the sidewalk quietly. Their steps were slow and easy. Kihyun wondered if he was as lost in his thoughts as he was. Occasionally their fingers brushed up against each other and by the third time it happened Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s hand and held it. 

Around them there was no one close enough to notice. In the darkness of the night Hoseok grinned to himself and squeezed his fingers around Kihyun’s small hand. Kihyun rubbed his thumb against Hoseok’s skin as if to say_ thank you._

Once they neared their dorm Kihyun asked, “Should I make you ramen when we get home?”

“Ramen?” Hoseok repeated the word, his voice louder at the end. 

“Aren’t you hungry? Let me make you some ramen when we get home.” Kihyun offered, then said in his cutest, most convincing tone. “Please?”

Hoseok pulled their laced hands up to his chest and stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“You basically just told me you love me.” Hoseok said seriously and Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Ramen is the fastest way to my heart. Of course you can make me some.” 

Kihyun’s body sagged when he realized what he meant. “Hyung, I just confessed.. Let’s not move too fast, okay?” 

“If the ramen is good, I’ll be the next person confessing.” Hoseok joked but Kihyun had an underlying feeling that he wasn’t really kidding. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. He knew they were only a few blocks away from home. With a devious look in his eyes he leaned and yelled “race you home!” and started running before Hoseok heard the final word. 

Hard, heavy footfalls soon caught up to him and then sped past. Kihyun lost despite giving it every effort he had. Hoseok huffed loudly and leaned against their front door. He found the energy to smirk and cocked his head to the side. 

“What do I get for winning?” His eyebrows rose in anticipation. 

Kihyun put a finger to his mouth and considered his best offer. “Me” he said, pointing to himself. 

Hoseok held his hand to the door handle and pushed it in, walking backwards inside. He grabbed Kihyun’s free hand and tugged him forward. “I”ll take it,” he growled. 

The first floor was very quiet and a kitchen light was left on. Kihyun noticed take out boxes of pizza open on the large center island. He ran to the kitchen table and found empty cups and messy plates, grabbing them to put in the sink for washing. 

“Minhyuk and Jooheon must’ve ate and went to bed already,” Kihyun speculated, clearing up their mess. 

“See? You take care of everybody too much.” 

Hoseok watched Kihyun as he moved, shuffling his socked feet around the kitchen. He stood and leaned across the kitchen island, mesmerized by everything he did. 

“Is the spicy kind okay?” Kihyun asked as he grabbed three packs of ramen. He then went to their sink with the ramen pot in hand to fill it with water. While the water filled he suddenly felt a heavy body fold into him. 

Hoseok stood there trapping him against the counter top. The water lapped over the sides spilling loudly into the sink basin. Kihyun swore and turned off the tap. He felt Hoseok lean in and curl his head over his shoulder. His chin perfectly rested there while his arms snaked around Kihyun’s narrow middle for a squeeze. 

Next to his ear Hoseok’s breath tickled and warmed his neck. “Spicy is perfect,” he roughly. 

Goosebumps spread across Kihyun’s spine and down his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment. There were so many other ways he wanted to hear Hoseok talk in that deep voice again but everything that came to mind didn’t start _ or _end in their kitchen. 

“Hyung, you can’t distract me like that.” Kihyun bit his lip and turned his head to the side. 

Hoseok was close, so close to his lips that if he reached just a bit further he could _just_..

“You’re right, you’re too distracted.” Hoseok pulled away and Kihyun’s body went slack from the loss of warmth. He walked in the living room and played with his phone. “You need to focus.” 

Kihyun shook his head side to side. With unsteady hands he dumped out the water and started again making sure he got the perfect amount for the noodles. Carefully he carried the heavy pot back to the stove and turned it on high. Now they had to wait for the water to boil. 

Looking everywhere around their dorm but at Hoseok, Kihyun focused his stare on the tile counter in front of him. He tried but failed to stop tonight’s memories from replaying in his mind. So many moments and feelings flooded through him. Within seconds he felt sensitive and needy and started remembering detail by detail what it was like to climb in Hoseok’s lap, feel the weight of his tongue in his mouth, and, and.. 

“Kihyun!” someone shouted at him. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Oh! Hyung, what’d you say?” 

“I was asking if you wanted me to put on some music,” Hoseok repeated, flashing his phone in front of him. 

He came back around the island and put his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. Hoseok turned him so they were face to face. The blush that crept up on Kihyun’s cheeks was unmistakable. 

Looking more intently at Kihyun’s glazed expression Hoseok wondered, “What’re you thinking about so much, Kihyunnie?” 

“No-nothing,” Kihyun shook his head back and forth. 

Hoseok wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know if I can believe you anymore.” 

The counter next to their stove was usually used for food prep or extra dishes if they needed it. Hoseok had other ideas. Reaching forward, he grabbed Kihyun under his arms and pulled him up gently, hoisting him to sit onto the solid surface. Kihyun’s feet dangled back and forth, the back of his sock-covered feet hitting the cabinet door. 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun pouted. 

Both of Hoseok’s large, muscular arms crossed over his chest. He looked as intimidating as an over-sized bunny rabbit. “I need to monitor you.” 

Kihyun held in a laugh. “But the ramen!” 

“The water still needs to boil,” he shot back. Moving in closer, Hoseok slotted his body against the counter and between both of Kihyun’s legs spreading his thighs apart. He rested his hands atop Kihyun’s strong, thick legs and looked up through his lashes. “Plus I like this view.”

Hoseok was definitely flirting with Kihyun and he felt his heart fall through his chest and onto the floor. He blinked before recovering and said, “At least I’m taller this way.” Kihyun bit his lower lip. “What should we do while we wait?” 

“Ahh.. I have ideas.” Hoseok’s hands squeezed at Kihyun’s hips suggestively. He ran the tip of his tongue across his lips while the younger member watched with a heady gaze. Hoseok leaned in even closer, putting his face up against Kihyun’s white shirt. He nuzzled and sniffed the fabric while running two large hands from his hips up his chest and around his back in a hug. 

“Hyung..” The fire reignited hot and heavy in Kihyun’s belly and warmed his entire body. 

Hoseok smiled. “Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.” 

Kihyun was feeling the effects of the alcohol wear off little by little but that didn’t change his feelings or thoughts one bit. “Not shy. But shouldn’t we be careful?” 

Sighing, Hoseok pulled his hands back and let them fall at his sides. The corners of his mouth fell and his lips pouted in a slim line. Walking backwards he hit the other side of the counter several feet away and leaned against it. 

“Okay, okay,” he finally grumbled. 

Taking in his sad expression Kihyun tried to cheer him up. “We can put the noodles in soon, okay?” 

Hoseok nodded. “Sure.” 

Kihyun hopped off the counter and let his feet softly hit the floor. He closed the gap between them and put his hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. 

“We’ll take it day by day, okay?” He smiled. 

“I know,” Hoseok sighed. “It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

Kihyun chuckled at their inside joke. “Piece of cake,” Kihyun repeated back. 

!*!*!

“I’m not just saying this, but that was the best ramen I’ve ever had,” Hoseok announced. Only seconds ago Kihyun had wound up the last of the noodles on his chopsticks and put them right up to Hoseok’s mouth. He’d fed him his entire double portion and even shared some of his own. To Hoseok it felt pretty close to true love.

!*!*!

After cleaning up the kitchen and washing up in the shower Kihyun slumped against the wall outside the bathroom door. Steam rose up from beneath the door and he felt tempted more than once to go inside. He’d already taken his shower minutes ago after Hoseok persuaded him to go in first. 

_ We could’ve conserved the water _ Kihyun thought belatedly. 

In just boxer briefs and cell phone in hand he waited while the water turned off and Hoseok toweled off. Only a minute later the door opened and Kihyun recognized the familiar sight. Hoseok’s wet hair spilled water droplets onto his chest. The broad expanse of his upper half slimmed down at his waist. A towel wrapped low on his hips leaving little to Kihyun’s imagination. He’d regularly seen him like this. It was one of his favorite views, yet tonight it felt different. 

Hoseok jumped and covered his chest with a hand, careful not to loosen his grip on his towel. “Kihyunah! You can’t scare me like that.” 

“I’m just waiting for you,” Kihyun announced, smiling shyly. His own complexion was fresh and bright after moisturizing. “Let’s go to bed. Together.” 

“You said before you didn’t want to get caught! We should be careful.” Hoseok’s mouth fell open. 

“I changed my mind.” 

“You need sleep Kihyunah,” Hoseok hastily replied. 

“I need you more,” Kihyun said with conviction. He shuffled forward until he stood in front of Hoseok directly. 

“Kihyun..” 

Kihyun tilted his head up and pouted his lower lip out. “Stay with me” he begged. 

“Are you sure?” 

“100% percent,” he said, his tongue catching on the last syllable of the word. 

Hoseok laughed at his pronunciation. “You’re cute when you’re like this,” Hoseok admitted. 

“You’re cute all the time.” Kihyun meant it. “And sexy.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

His expression was mischievous. “Is it working?" 

Hoseok could never deny him anything. “Should we get ready for bed?” 

!*!*!

Minutes later teeth were brushed and Kihyun wandered back into the kitchen to refill his glass of water. Hoseok, now only wearing underwear, followed him into the kitchen and grabbed the glass out of his hand. He brought it to his lips for two long gulps then set it back in Kihyun’s outstretched fingers. 

“Hyung!” 

“We can share things now, right?” Hoseok asked innocently. 

Kihyun admired Hoseok from head to toe. After the second once over he shrugged and said, “I guess.” 

Hoseok started walking backwards, shutting off the kitchen light as he went. “Your room or mine?”

“You don’t have more than one pillow,” Kihyun criticized before taking a sip of water.

“Why do you need a pillow if I’m sleeping with you?” 

Hoseok had a good point. “Um..” Kihyun stammered and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“I want you in my bed,” he softly commanded. 

_ I’ll do whatever you want me to do. _

Kihyun set the glass of water on the counter and paused. He noticed Hoseok stop and stand in the doorway of his room, waiting for Kihyun to decide. What he didn’t know was that Kihyun had made up his mind hours ago. He gave himself a running start and ran across the short distance, crashing into Hoseok. He wound his arms around Kihyun’s low back as the shorter boy jumped up and wrapped his legs at Hoseok's waist. His momentum propelled them backwards into the older boy's room. 

“You’re wrong if you think we’re actually going to sleep right now.” Kihyun said in a low, sultry tone. 

The words affected Hoseok immediately. “Kihyunah, you can’t say things like that. You made my heart stop.” 

“Good, now I can restart it again for you,” Kihyun attached his lips to Hoseok’s neck. In the back of his mind a melody formed and replayed lyrics Hoseok sang only hours ago. 

I usually love sleeping all alone  
_ This time around bring your friend with you  
_But we ain't really going to sleep at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for every comment, kudo, and kind word about this fic! i love interacting with y'all on twitter too. bug me @misslauren514. we can be friends! 
> 
> extra thanks to one of the best cheerleaders and kindest humans, anna. if y'all want to read an extra special kiho fic please check out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163616/chapters/47770780. 
> 
> all the love,  
lauren


End file.
